


Safely Sexy

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sex Pollen, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce.  Tony.  Sex Pollen.  Simple as that.  :)  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=10790821#t10790821) \- Bruce/Tony sex pollen.
> 
> And I added a little safe sex kink, for reasons.

"Are you on anything I should know about?" Bruce asked, unbuttoning his shirt with a remarkable amount of finesse for a man that usually tore through clothes like tissue paper.

"Other than sex pollen? Seriously, are we even talking about this right now?" Tony asked, pulling his clothes off with less finesse and a lot more style. Like pole-dancing style. Bruce reminded himself not to drool.

"I need to make sure there isn't anything that could cause a bad synergistic reation! You aren't on Viagra or anything are you?" Bruce said teasingly. The pants were gone next, Bruce's underwear following in the next second.

"Do I look like a man who needs Viagra?" Tony demanded, gesturing at his impressive erection.

"No, you look like a man who needs a blowjob!"

Tony waved his arms in triumph. "Exactly."

Bruce's knees hit the floor as Tony stepped up to him, cock-first, both of them moving in the same easy coordination they had when working together in the lab. Bruce licked his palm exaggeratedly before reaching out to stroke Tony, enjoying the tiny noises he drew out of him with every touch of his hands.

"Bruce..." Tony said warningly, his hips jerking as he drove himself into Bruce's grip. Taking the hint, needing the taste and thick weight on his tongue, Bruce ducked his head and sucked Tony inside his mouth. That was all it took, just the sweet warmth of Bruce's lips around his cock, and Tony was gone with a strangled gasp, his thick seed coating Bruce's throat. 

"Bed?" Bruce managed after a second, and Tony nearly tossed him towards the mattress. He followed the next instant, lips fastening on Bruce's neck, then inexorably moving downward.

"Huh uh," Bruce said immediately, shaking his head and pushing Tony away.

"You're turning down a blowjob?" Tony asked incredulously. "Bruce, amigo, if you're feeling a quarter as horny as I was a minute ago, you need this like air."

"Oh, I do," Bruce said, shoving a little more purposefully, turning Tony and getting him flat on the bed. In an instant he covered him, draping his body over Tony's and kissing him hard, fucking into his mouth with his tongue and moaning as Tony sucked him, giving him a taste of what he was refusing. Pulling away with faint whine of reluctance, Bruce leaned down to talk right in Tony's ear.

"I'm toxic, Tony. I'm poison. I don't want to make you sick." Bruce tilted Tony's head back and attacked the vulnerable juncture of shoulder and neck with his mouth before letting go to whisper in Tony's ear again. "I want to make you come."

Tony keened at that and arched into Bruce’s body, seemingly determined to rub himself off against Bruce’s stomach if he didn’t get on with it. Bruce scrabbled at the bedside table until the drawer popped open, and extracted condoms and lube with a half-amused, half-expectant expression.

" _You're_ certainly prepared."

"Genius," Tony said, grinning. Bruce rolled the condom over Tony's cock with shaking fingers and slicked it, all business, making Tony's eyes roll back in his head from his touch. Making a tiny noise that was almost a whimper, Bruce rolled another condom down on himself and rose up on his knees.

"I want to make you come," Bruce said again, his voice the same low rumble as he positioned himself over Tony and sank down fast, not needing time to adjust, the need consuming him so much he could only feel the agonizing pleasure of relief as Tony penetrated him. "Fuck!"

"Christ, Banner, _come on!_ " Tony demanded, arching up and putting everything he had into his thrusts. Fuelled by the relentless lust driving them, Bruce and Tony crashed headlong into their first orgasm together and barely stopped to breathe before driving themselves together again. Bruce nearly screamed when Tony rocked him through his third, his hand tight on his cock, slick against the rubber as Tony finally softened within him.

Tony helped Bruce cleaned them both up before collapsing together again, their mouths meeting in a deep and penetrative kiss easily as intimate as what they’d both just shared. And safe as houses.


End file.
